Wolf Tale
by MlleLauChan
Summary: \Défi n2 de SwordsgirlJackie/ Un prétendu randonneur croise un prédateur en forêt. Comment cela peut bien finir ? [UA]


Ndla : Bonne nouvelle ! L'inspiration est bel et bien au rendez-vous... Pour le deuxième défi proposé par SwordsgirlJackie dans son petit recueil "10 petits défis pour s'amuser". Environ 600 mots, ça me fait bizarre. C'est pas énorme en soi mais... je sais pas. Ce nombre me fait tout drôle !

Alors, oui, c'est encore un SanJab (merci à Fantastic Mrs Papaye pour l'abrégé, moi qui cherchait depuis le début !) mais j'aime le SanJab. Ne vous en déplaise ! Promis, je n'en collerai pas à tous les défis. Je ferai dans le divers et varié, comme à mon habitude.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Wolf Tale**

**.**

Fut un temps, dans une forêt, un loup rôdant, mâchonnant dans le néant, maugréant envers sa propre personne. Son estomac grondant le forçant à trouver un moyen de se sustenter. Langue pendante, museau en alerte, brusquement une odeur suave le foudroya sur place. Le loup courut vers cette senteur alléchante, se pourléchant les lèvres.

Parvenu à une route trop souvent déserté par randonneurs, le prédateur aperçut un homme à la stature svelte, la prunelle embrasée malgré sa couleur océan, ses cheveux blonds reflétant la lueur du monarque de la voûte céleste toute la journée durant. Vorace, son estomac se calma pour qu'un autre genre de manque le surprenne, le loup se tassa sous les fourrées, rendant grâce au hasard, cherchant de quelle façon aborder le problème.

Son appétence n'ayant d'égal que son égo, le loup ne fut plus gouverné que par de doux fantasmes. Sa seule marotte fut de prendre le contrôle de son futur nouveau trophée.

Abandonnant son apparence peu engageante, le loup se transforma en homme, sortant du bosquet, attrayant le regard de cet homme obscur à l'allure peu amène vers sa personne.

― Fusses-tu perdu que tu pus être plus malchanceux, lança l'amoral prédateur. Nul autre homme n'est plus avenant en ces boqueteaux peu sûrs que ma personne. Veux-tu de mon secours ?

Le front du bel homme aux cheveux d'or se fronça, guère favorable à de telles avances. Le supposé randonneur regarda approcher le rustaud de deux pas seulement avant de rétorquer :

―Ton arrogance ne t'étouffera pas, permets que j'entende le nom de mon prétendu sauveur…

Légèrement assommé par la réponse de son futur jouet, l'homme-loup ne se démonta pas pour autant en répondant avec toute la prévenance que son caractère accepta :

― Jabura, tel est mon nom. Et vous ?

Le changement de ton ne put désarmer le supposé randonneur.

― Je trouve que c'est être un sot ou un fat que donner son nom à un homme venant de nulle part.

La colère montrant le bout de son affreux nez, Jabura passa sur les paroles acerbes et appuya :

― En émettant cette honnête offre, je ne pense qu'à vous, mon cher, vous... hasardant votre fortune dans ces carrefours malfamés.

― La preuve : tu y demeures !

Encore quelques mètres, tout près de son but, Jabura se garda de tout mouvement trop pressés. Son corps trembla, voulant jeter cet homme contre un tronc, l'adjurant de le défroquer et de le prendre sans attendre. Le fourbe pensa posséder ce corps frêle.

― Je jure qu'aucun mal ne sera perpétré sans votre consentement. Est-ce acceptable ?

Sûr de sa force, le bel éphèbe n'eut pas à s'attarder sur l'offre longtemps.

― Je te donne mon accord.

Attendant cette occase dès le début de ce combat verbal, l'homme-loup se jeta sur son jouet, l'attrapant par le col. Le prédateur, pensant que l'homme aux yeux céruléens se fut transformée en poupée entre ses bras tant son absence de réponse le frappa, le nargua :

― La peur t'a-t-elle changé en statue ? Où est passé cette belle assurance ?

L'homme-loup eut le désagréable effarement d'observer un changement sans précédent chez son jouet. S'esclaffant de tout son soûl, ses bras entourant le cou de taureau de son faux agresseur, le beau randonneur aux cheveux d'or rétorqua :

― N'as-tu pas assuré, quelques secondes plus tôt, qu'aucun mal me sera donné dans ses bosquets sans mon consentement ? Tu es connu dans les alentours, me prends-tu pour un bouffon pédant ? Prends, tu me sers tout autant !

Jabura fut étonné par cette assurance. Ayant ce même flambeau embrasé par leur volonté en eux, l'un s'abandonna dans les bras de l'autre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ouais, j'ai relevé le défis en parlant de Sanji sans prononcer son prénom (pendant l'écriture : "pourquoooooooooooi un 'i' dans son prénom ?! pourquooooooooooi")

Le "i" c'est traître. Je suis en train de prier pour qu'aucun "i" ne se soit glissé dans ce ficlet. Je prie alors que c'est pas mon truc, haha... Le stress vous fait faire de ces trucs ! Vous aurez remarqué que le titre est... assez explicite.

**Édit** : DAAAAAAAH il y a eu des fourbes ! Merci à ma Choco qui me l'a fait remarquer ! Les insidieuses erreurs de la nature sont éradiquées *se met à haïr le "i"* et à Yuki Ryuuzaki pour la dernière petite fourbe.

Bien, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres défis à relever ! N'oubliez pas la petite review bien sympathique !


End file.
